


This One's For You

by We_ShaveGoats



Category: Austin Carlile - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Of Mice & Men (Band), bands - Fandom, battle of the bands - Fandom, highschool - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_ShaveGoats/pseuds/We_ShaveGoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Lex has ever been sure and positive about is her love for music, but when she's sent to live with her father as a last resort she doesn't expect to befriend the next door neighbor, whose bad ass and also good looking.<br/>She was told to stay far away from those who might jeopardize her and her probation but some things are worth fighting for but are they worth the fall? </p><p> </p><p>This is a fan fiction of Austin Carlile before he rose to fame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad. I will continue to post chapters here and on wattpad. I will post a link later to the wattpad story. Enjoy!

Eric nodded to me and I stepped forward as the bass dropped and drifted away.

 

The world around me got quite as my fingers glide across the keys causing an epic noise to form from my guitar.

 

Once I'm done I step away from the crowd, who had gone insane and Eric picks back up in his singing.

 

The old Parker's warehouse was packed so far that half the crowd was hanging out the door. Our fans roared and cheered and just as Keith was about to explode on his drum set a siren blared out causing us to stop mid set.

 

"Cops!" someone yelled and soon all of us were running. 

"Shit, " Eric yelled jumping down into the crowd, Keith grabbed me from behind and we started to run down the corridors back stage.

 

"What about Eric?" I yelled over the commotion around us.

"He'll be alright," Keith reassured as we went down a winding hallway.

Just as we hit the end where the red glowing exit sign loomed above us we were tackled from both sides.

 

"Keith," I cried out as one of the cops put cuffs on him and began to drag him away.

 

I struggled against the cop above me trying to knee him in the groin but he moved just in time.

 

"Don't struggle," Keith yelled back and soon the cop had me pressed down into the grass, reading me my rights as he slammed cuffs on me.

 

 


	2. Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, I'm hoping to post chapter three tonight as well.

"Your names Lex correct?" Said a fairly tall and slender woman as she stepped inside the little interrogation room a file tucked under her arm with a cup of steaming Joe in her hand.

 

She sat down across from me and smiled at me revealing a set of  nice bleached teeth. She smelled like jasmine and honey dew.

 

"Yeah, " I said finally, my voice hoarse from the none use of it. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yes."

 

She smiled and opened up the thick file that had my name written in black ink on the front.

 

I watched as she flipped through carelessly of all the pages that held every thing I had ever did.

 

"My names Elizabeth Montgomery but you can call me Elizabeth. I'm your new case worker. "

 

She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and turned to me crossing her fingers elegantly over each other.

 

"Want to explain what happened? "

She asked arching an eyebrow.

I shrugged leaning back in my cold plastic chair.

 

I was only wearing a ripped up tee before the show and I wasn't allowed a jacket so goosebumps coated my arms.

 

"We had a gig up at the old Parker's place. Then the cops came," I said simply.

 

Worse they could get me on was reckless involvement and trespassing.

 

Elizabeth sighed heavily and slid over a piece a paper. It was a photo of Eric. 

A mug shot actually. 

"Is that your boyfriend? " she asked me.

 

My mouth grew even drier and even though I was not a coffee fan I was tempted to ask for her cup of Joe.

I shook my head slowly, "Yes why?"

She crossed her arms and pierced her lips fixing me with a tantalizing stare. 

"Did you know he was caught with several types of drugs. Heroine, cocaine, and marijuana. 16 Grams each." 

"Shit, " I breathed and leaned forward resting my head on the cool metal surface. 

Jeez how stupid could he be?

No wonder the cops busted us, I shook my head, "I had no idea and if I had I wouldn't have performed that night."

 

Elizabeth nodded at that and continued to flip through my file.

"It says you have an interest in music.  Specifically guitar?"

 

I shrugged, yeah I played here and there and the occasional gig but that was it.

"I play," I mumbled.

 

Elizabeth didn't seem to take that because she shook her head,"According to my research that's not what your fans seem to think."

 

I leaned forward, only the table separating us,"I play guitar nothing more nothing less." I leaned back giving her some space. 

"Some people just like the way I play," I mutter under my breath.

 

Elizabeth seemed to take this in because then she shook her head,"You come from a very small town where opportunities don't come frequently, you have the chance to get out of this dump and become something worth while. Your way out."

I scoffed at that,"Way out? Look around lady this place is a shit hole. No one gives a damn about the music here. They don't know what it really means."

 

I rolled my eyes and thought of the sorry excuse of a dad I had, he ran from my mom in hopes of pursuing a musical career and that didn't work out for him. So why would I be different?

 

Elizabeth sighed deeply before shuffling up my papers and stuffing them back in the folder.

 

"I was able to make a few calls and cut you a deal. Since your not in direct contact with the intention of selling you'll get off, but with a record like yours it won't be just done with."

 

I raised an eyebrow watching at how she didn't look up at me.

 

"What do you mean? "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and like!

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter to be uploaded soon!  
> Please like and comment.


End file.
